It is necessary in various applications to connect an electric motor to a compact or flexible circuit carrier, in order to connect the electric motor to further electrical components. In automobiles, for example, electric motors are to be found in door locks, window lifters, sunroofs and other automotive components. These motors must be electrically connected to the associated electrical conductors of a circuit carrier. It is known, on the one hand, to lay and to attach metallic, electrical conductors to a deformed plastic component carrier. For insulation, these electrical conductors are embedded in a plastic resin. Furthermore, in US2014/3571.02(A1), flexible foil conductors are known that can be adapted to the shape of a component carrier. Two-part plug-in connections are used to connect the aforementioned circuit earlier to an electric motor. The electric motor has slot-shaped openings, in which there are resilient contacts. Blade-shaped contacts, so-called blade terminals, are mounted on the circuit carriers. These terminals are separate items that are attached to the circuit carrier and electrically connected by means of different methods. Known methods are, for example, soldering, SMD soldering, soldering with laser, crimping, gluing and ultrasonic welding. In particular, the soldering and welding methods lead to a severe thermal stress of the circuit carrier, namely in the region of the connection of the circuit carrier to the terminals.